Smoky Wolf and Her Cub
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Sequel to Son of the Smoky Wolf! Sarah and Joseph spend some time together as mother and son!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Joseph's Favor.**

Joseph walked into his mom's bedroom, where she was reading a book.

"Hey, Mom!" Joseph said.

"What's up, Joseph?" Sarah asked.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Joseph said.

"What is it?" Sarah asked before Joseph climbed on the bed and sat beside her.

"After all the time we spent together fighting Dr. Chaos, I was wondering if you and me could spend more time together." Joseph said.

Sarah smiled as she set her book aside and said, "I would be very happy to spend some time with you, sweetie." before she gave him a hug that he happily returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Movie Night.

"Hey, Mom, is that popcorn ready yet?" Joseph called as he searched for his Blu-Ray of Batman: The Dark Knight Returns.

"Not yet, Joseph! It should only be a few more minutes!" Sarah said as she watched the popcorn on the stove.

As this was happening, Joseph spotted the Blu-Ray and tried to pull it out from under the big stack. But, when he did so, he noticed the pile shake.

"Uh-Oh." he said.

At the same time, Sarah was checking the clock before she looked back at the popcorn and was scared a bit to see that the popcorn had grown into a big cluster under the tinfoil.

"Oh, boy." Sarah said.

The next thing they knew, Sarah and Joseph were carried into the living room by a flood of Blu-Rays and popcorn. The two piles buried them, but when they dug themselves out, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, did you find the movie?" Sarah asked.

"Right here. Hey, you know what. Let's make it a marathon! We have enough movies and popcorn." Joseph said.

Sarah smiled, "Okay." she said.

So, the two of them watched Batman movies until late at night, after which they cleaned up any leftover popcorn and moved the Blu-Rays so they wouldn't get stepped on before they went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trick or Treat!

Sarah came down the steps of her house, dressed like She-Hulk, with Joseph dressed like Sonic the Werehog.

"Got your bucket?" Sarah asked.

"Sure do." Joseph said.

They then headed out to other houses, their first step being Edna Mode's house.

The screen cut on and a guard said, "Sorry, folks, but-"

He didn't get to finish before Edna showed up and shooed him away, "Get lost, go on, get out of here! What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" she said as she turned her attention to them.

"Trick or Treat, Mrs. Mode." Joseph said.

"Ah, of course, dahling." Edna said before she pushed something and a small chute filled up a quarter of Joseph's bucket.

"Thank you!" Joseph said before they moved onto the Parr House, where they were just fixing to leave. Dash and Violet came out dressed like Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, with their parents dressed like the Black Widow and Thanos.

"Trick or Treat!" Joseph said.

"You guys are just in time!" Helen said before she reached and got a bowl of Snickers and Twix. She gave about five of each to Joseph.

"Thanks, Mrs. Parr!" Joseph said gratefully before the two went on their way.

They stopped at several more houses along the way, getting a big bucket full of candy.

Later, close to midnight, Sarah said, "Hey, Joseph, I think we should head home."

"Just one more house, please?" Joseph pleaded.

"(Sigh) Okay, one more. But then, we go home." Sarah said.

They walked up to a house that was really nice and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door.

"Trick or Treat!" Joseph said.

The woman frowned, "Oh, sorry, kid, I already gave out all my candy. But, I might have something you might like." she said, smiling as she went into her kitchen and came back with a thing of Chips Ahoy Red Velvet cookies.

"How will this suit you?" she asked.

"Very good! Thank you!" Joseph said before he and his mom started back home.

"Hey, Joseph, when we get home, put your candy in the cupboard and we'll eat it in the morning. Make a little competition out of it. What do you say?" Sarah asked.

"You're on." Joseph said with a smirk.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Joseph's Request.

Joseph walked outside, pondering something. He then was suddenly alerted by his mom walking through the fence in her costume.

"Hey, Joseph!" Smoky Wolf said.

"Hey, Mom!" Joseph said as he walked over.

"Hey, Mom, listen, I have a favor to ask." Joseph said.

"What is it?" Smoky Wolf asked.

"Well, you're my hero and I've always looked up to you. I'm not sure if I'm asking for much, but…" Joseph said before he brought out a pen and paper.

"Can I have your autograph?" he asked.

Smoky Wolf looked surprised a bit before she smiled, "I'd be happy to give my biggest fan an autograph." she said as she took the pen and paper and signed her name. Joseph smiled as he looked at it before he rushed into his mother's arms for a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Joseph's Concern.

Joseph sat in the living room, waiting for his mom to come back from crime fighting so they could play video games.

"Man, she should've been back by now." Joseph said before he heard the front door open. He looked in excitement, only for it to turn to horror when he saw Smoky Wolf had a couple of tears in her costume, each one showing a bleeding cut, especially in both of her arms, which were badly torn and showed blood running down her arms from a cut at the top of each one.

"Hey, Joseph." Sarah said cheerfully before she winced in pain.

"Mom! What happened to you?!" Joseph asked as he rushed over.

"I had a tough fight. That gangster was more decked out with weapons than I thought he was." Smoky Wolf said before she limped to her bed and took off her mask as she laid down.

"Is there anyway I can help you?" Joseph asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I think I need to just lie down for a bit, then get some medicine to treat my wounds." Sarah said before she fell asleep. Joseph frowned before he went to go get the peroxide and cotton swabs and bandages. He put them beside her bed and went to go play video games.

"Man, I can't believe Mom got hurt that bad. Imagine if I was with her. It might've been a lot different. Man, I wish there was a way to become Howler again!" Joseph said, banging his fist on the floor in frustration.

Suddenly, he got an idea.

"That's it!" Joseph said before he wrote a note and headed to the Parr House.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Asking a Favor.

Joseph knocked on the door to the Parr House. Helen answered the door and smiled at seeing him.

"Come in, Joseph." Helen said, welcoming him inside, where everyone was sitting in the kitchen, eating burgers.

"Hey, Joseph, what's happening?" Violet asked as she passed him a burger.

"Guys, listen, I need a favor from you." Joseph said.

"What is it?" Mirage asked.

"Well, Mom got badly hurt today in a fight." Joseph said, alarming everyone.

"Is she okay?!" Dash asked.

"Yeah, she just needs to rest at home for a bit, but I think it would've gone different if I could still be Howler." Joseph said.

"Well, how do you figure we can help you with that?" Evelyn asked.

"If I remember right, Dash said Mirage used a machine to give her powers. Is that true?" Joseph asked Mirage.

"Yes. Hey, wait a minute, you're not thinking of using that on yourself, are you?!" Mirage asked with concern.

"I have to. I want to help my mom fight crime and be the best she can be. I know I said I would be a hero without powers, but I think now that having powers is the better option. Please, you guys have to help me." Joseph said.

"We're sorry, Joseph, but we can't. That machine is raw power infusing into a human being. That kind of thing requires your own power of will to withstand it. Mirage was tough enough that it just left her exhausted, but for someone like you, it could be fatal. That force of power could flatten you like a pancake." Bob said. While he was talking, Joseph noticed a teleport transport remote he had shown him previously was in his pocket.

"Aside from that, your mom would kill us if we let you take that risk." Violet said as Joseph finished his burger.

"Well, if risking my life means helping Mom, then it's worth it 100%!" Joseph said before he quickly grabbed the remote and, before anyone could stop him, teleported himself to Nomanisan Island.

"We should go get Sarah!" Violet said before the Parrs rushed outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Joseph's Risk. (Credit to Jokermask18 for the suggestion.)

Joseph looked around the base on Nomanisan Island as he searched for the invention.

"Man, I can't believe the Incredibles were here." Joseph said as he neared a room labeled, "Abandoned Inventions."

"Let's see what we got in here." Joseph said before he walked in. He gawked at the many cool-looking inventions before he saw what he was looking for. He remembered Mirage's description of the invention as a futuristic-looking hairdryer chair.

"Strange design, but beggars can't be choosers." Joseph said before he sat in the chair and worked it so it was calibrated to give him werewolf abilities.

"Here goes nothing." Joseph said before he pushed a green button. The device hummed before Joseph felt every fiber of him shake and suddenly contorted violently as he felt raw power flow through him. After about five minutes, a power surge blew him out of the chair and he blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Return.

Meanwhile, back in Metroville, the Incredibles were rushing to the NSA HQ to use their copter to reach Nomanisan Island.

"I must say, as his mother, it was highly irresponsible of you all to let MY SON take that kind of risk!" Smoky Wolf said.

"We didn't let him do it!" Violet protested as they hurried in, only to see the entire staff held hostage by a gang that had been loose on the streets of Metroville for the past two weeks.

"Stop right there, Incredibles! Any of you make one wrong move and this whole place goes up in shots!" the leader said, forcing the Incredibles to freeze in place.

Suddenly, something shot out in front of the heroes and held its hands, or should I say claws, in front of the thugs in a defensive manner. It was a werewolf-like creature with brown fur and yellow glowing eyes that was wearing a blue and green striped shirt and blue jeans with torn red shoes.

"Wait! Don't hurt them!" it said. The thugs looked at it and screamed like little girls before they were punched unconscious by the Incredibles. After they were knocked out, the creature went and hugged Smoky Wolf.

"Joseph?! Is-is that you?!" Smoky Wolf asked.

The wolf nodded, "Yeah! I used the machine Mirage did to give me powers again! Howler is back!" he said.

Sarah just looked at him.

"I understand if you're mad with me about the risk." Howler said.

"I'm concerned. Don't do it again without letting me know, okay?" Smoky Wolf said.

"Okay." Howler said.

"On a different note, aside from being concerned,..." Smoky Wolf said before she picked Howler up by the arms, "I'M OVERJOYED! MY LITTLE SIDEKICK'S BACK!" she shouted as she jumped around, her and Howler laughing while the Incredibles smiled at them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Smoky Wolf and Howler.

The two heroes were on the roof of a building, keeping an eye out for any crime.

"Man, this is so exciting! I get to fight crime with you again!" Howler said.

Smoky Wolf smiled, "Indeed it is." she said before she spotted a crime. A local arcade had just gotten held up and the robbers were fleeing by foot.

"All right, Howler, let's go to action." Smoky Wolf said before she put him on her back and jumped down to the streets and in front of the robbers.

"Now, villains, pray for mercy from Smoky Wolf…" Smoky Wolf started.

"And Howler!" Howler said as he jumped off her back and they made poses like predators ready to strike.

"Fire!" the lead robber shouted as they brought out guns and shot at the two of them, only for them to swiftly move out of the way before punching and scratching the robbers, defeating them easily.

Later, they spotted some of the Underminer's leftover robots and managed to beat them easy as well by simply howling them into a demolition project.

Then, before they went home, they defeated a gang that had been out on the streets for a few months.

"Oh, yeah, Smoky Wolf and Howler: 3, Evil: 0!" Joseph said once they got home as he turned back to normal and the two of them started doing The Floss.

"You make an excellent sidekick, son. I'm proud of you." Sarah said.

"Thanks, Mom." Joseph said with a smile.


End file.
